


My Champion

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, F/F, Nudity, Oral Sex, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the queen's job to serve her people, especially those who will save them all.
Relationships: Alice & White Queen (Alice in Wonderland), Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Alice Kingsleigh/White Queen
Kudos: 23





	My Champion

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

After Alice had returned to her normal size, her oversized clothes did not shrink with her. After all, why would they. Mirana sent her to her own quarters to go through her clothes. It seemed like a good idea but Alice was taking forever to pick an outfit. Granted, Mirana had a a multitude of outfits for her to try on and enjoy but the sun was already starting to set and she still hadn't come out. Mirana was getting impatient. Alice had to meet with Absolem. And it was her quarters, after all. Tired of waiting, she threw the doors open and marched into the room... only to see a shocked Alice standing by the bed, completely undressed.

'Oh, Alice! I'm so-" The queen stopped herself before she said another word. Once the shock had word off, she took a good long look at Alice's natural form. "I'm sorry", she finally said, sensually. She didn't say anything. She was too in awe. Alice didn't feel necessarily uncomfortable when she noticed the Queen bite her bottom lip while she was staring at her naked body. But she didn't know what she was feeling. She thought that she was feeling unwell when she saw what she thought was a smile on the Queen's face. 

"Um... My Queen?"

Mirana was brought back down to reality. Suddenly, she remembered that she was looking at Alice naked. Although, she was a bit entranced by the sound of Alice calling her 'My Queen'. "Oh, pardon me. I'm so sorry, Alice. I was just wondering what was taking so long"

Alice began to feel a bit more at ease. "Well, I just didn't know which outfit to wear. I'm sorry."

Mirana answered but still admired Alice's body. "Oh, it's okay. There are a lot to choose from. But I feel I should let you know that the sun is starting to set. You've been in here for a while now."

Alice looked out the window and saw that she was right. "I have been here a while, haven't I? I apologize. I guess I'll jus-" She noticed that the Queen was slowly moving closer towards her. "I'll just... I'll just put on a nightgown and-" She was silence when the Queen started stroked Alice's chin.

"Shhhhh"You can do that later", the Queen said in a soft manner that made Alice melt. "I'm sure that we can all wait just a little bit longer"

"My, uh..." She was almost afraid to speak. "My queen?"

The Queen leaned in closer. "My name is Mirana. But you can still call me 'Queen'... if you want"

And with that, Alice was in the palm of Mirana's hand. "Yes, my Qu- I mean... Mirana..."

"Oh..." Mirana loved the sound of her name leaving Alice's lips. "You are beautiful"

"I... You... Do you really think so?"

"You will look stunning in the armor." Her hand drifted slowly down from Alice's face to her bosom. She squeezed Alice's nipple, causing her to twinge and gasp. "But... I think you look even better as you are right now"

Alice was growing more and more breathless. "I... I do?"

Mirana reached down and gently placed her hand on Alice's cunt.

"Oh", Alice moaned. "Oh, Mirana"

Mirana began rubbing. "You might think that my citizens are meant to serve me..." Her slow rubbing sped up ever so slightly. "But the truth is, a queen is meant to serve its citizens... even the Champion" She started rubbing as fast as she could. Alice's moaning grew louder. "I don't want you doing anything that you don't want to do. So I can't do anything unless you say-"

"Do it! Oh, god! Just do it!"

Mirana's hand came to a halt. She leaned into Alice's ear and whispered "If that is what you wish..."

And suddenly, Mirana all but lifted Alice and dropped her flat on the bed. She dropped to her knees and spread Alice's legs open. "Are you ready, My Champion?"

Just the sound of Mirana's voice made Alice wetter. "Yes! Yes, Mirana! Please!"

Mirana's buried her face between Alice's legs. "Oh", she exclaimed. "You are DEFINITELY ready!"

Alice couldn't take Mirana's foreplay anymore. She was far too anxious. She bolted upright. "If you're going to something, you better do it..." She grabbed the back of Mirana's race and forced her against her cunt. "Now!"

Mirana did exactly as was instructed of her. It was her duty to serve her citizens. As soon as she felt the first flick of Mirana's tongue, Alice fell flat on her back. "That's it", she moaned with delight. "That's a good queen!"

However, she kept her hand on Mirana's head, keeping her pressed against her so she wouldn't stop. She felt every movement. The more Mirana flicked her tongue over her clit, the louder Alice moaned. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

There was no subtlety or slowness from Mirana. She was going at her fast and eagerly. With every flick, it became abundantly clear that Mirana had wanted to do this the moment she laid eyes on Alice earlier that year. Alice lifted her head ever so slightly and noticed Mirana's arm wildly gesticulating. Almost as if she was struggling for air. Alice let go of Mirana. "Do you need- Oh, shit... Oh, fuck..." It was hard to talk with all the moaning. "Do you... Shit... Need to take a breath?"

Mirana lifted her head from Alice and gasped for air. "No!" She jammed her finger into Alice's wet opening, causing her to moan louder than she ever did before. "I'm not stopping until you've stopped!" Alice desperately nodded as Mirana licked her lips. She pried her finger out from Alice, leaned back in, and continued sucking on Alice's clit.

Alice moaned louder as she felt Mirana's tongue swishing. This was exactly what Alice needed. All the anxieties and pressure about slaying the jabberwocky momentarily washed away. All she felt was Mirana.

Alice's moaning grew faster, signaling to Mirana that her time was almost up. And once the signal was received, she grabbed Alice's thighs for pressure as she forced her head even more. She flicked harder and harder, almost tiring out the muscles in her tongue. But that didn't stop her. She just kept going. And going. And going. All the while, Alice's moaning became relentless. "Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, go- Oh, m- My Queen! Oh My Goodness! Yes! Oh Yes! OH, FUCK!" Alice's body shook for a second, like if she was being electrocuted. And that was when Mirana knew that she was done.

Miana pulled away and licked her lips again. She stood up as Alice tried to catch her breath. She crawled onto the bed, right above Alice. She leaned into her ear again. "Did I serve you well, my Champion?"

Alice was too breathless to respond so Mirana had to pull away to see her nod. "Good." She gave Alice a light kiss on the cheek. "You'll receive a better one when you can breathe again, my Champion."

She got back on her feet after pulling herself off of Alice. She began twirling her way to the door until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see a still undressed Alice grab her by the arms and push her up against the walls.

Alice, looking charged like a crazed animal, grinned anxiously. "I cam breathe again"

Mirana began trembling excitedly. "That's very good to know"

"The Queen's duty may be to serve her people but the Champion serves the people AND her queen... Her beautifully stunning queen. So now, it's my turn."

Mirana was ready for what Alice was going to do to her. But as the White Queen, she wasn't willing to let herself be dominated so easily. "Oh, Alice", she spoke up, seductively. Her voice reverted Alice back from the creature in heat back to a submissive servant. "You are the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on. And I want you to do whatever you want to me." Alice removed one of her hands from Mirana and went back to rubbing her own wet cunt. If she was going to perform on Mirana, Alice had to take care of herself. "But I will only allow it to happen if you really want it... Do you want it, my Champion?"

Alice rubbed harder and harder but she was so wet that she was going faster than she wanted. "Yes, my Queen. I want to so much."

Mirana reached down and pulled up the skirt of her royal gown. "Then do it, my Champion."

Alice's crazed excited grin reappeared on her face but Mirana didn't get a good look at it. Not when Alice disappeared under her dress. Mirana could feel Alice eagerly pull her garments down and awaited the feel of Alice's tongue. She felt around for Alice's head and began stroking it when she found it. "Oh, you really are the champion..."


End file.
